The Malfoy Maid
by DarDar22
Summary: Hermione is on her way with her new job as a reporter for Witch Weekly, but Dumbledore has asked her for a favor.. to work undercover at the Malfoy Mansion, as a maid! But there's always a method for Dumbledore though, right? Hate, Lust, & Fights ensue
1. Default Chapter

"Beep! Beep!"  
  
"Oomph."  
  
"Beep! Beep!"  
  
"Shut up." A hand shot out from under a pile of covers, knocking over the source of the beeping, a wand, and a half-empty glass of water.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!"  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
More than annoyed, Hermione Granger slowly sat up, and glanced at her clock. 7:00 o'clock on the dot. She picked her wand up, muttered a couple words, and relaxed as the beeping stopped.  
  
"Dumb alarm," She paused, "wand, I guess."  
  
With another flick, the water and glass were cleaned up. Hermione stood yawning, and stretched with extravagance. It was the day of her meeting with Dumbledore, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while, and she was a bit nervous about it. She'd been caught up in Auror matters right out of Hogwarts, and after Harry had defeated Voldemort, and put most of his followers in Azkaban, she had gladly accepted a position as a reporter for Witch Weekly. Dumbledore was always disappointed that she hadn't stuck with being an Auror, though he knew very well that it wasn't her dream. She had saved many lives in the line of work. Her quick reflexes and fast decisions in bad situations made her a prime candidate for that kind of job, but she didn't want it. Hermione yawned again, and glanced at Dumbledore's letter.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I request your presence at my office at 8:00am sharp on April the 1st. As you must know, this meeting is between us only. Do not tell anyone else of your visit. See you soon.  
  
My regards,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Short and simple, just like Dumbledore always was. Hermione glanced again at the clock. 7:10am.  
  
"Better be hurrying up I suppose, "Hermione said to herself, grabbing a towel for her shower.  
  
After about ten minutes of pure relaxation, the young brunette jumped out of the shower, and quickly dried herself off.  
  
"Spriatier liron." Hermione said briskly, and watched as her hair dried, straightened, and smoothed out as best it could, leaving just a few waves, but eliminating all frizzes. She settled on a bit of mascara, a light pink shade of lipstick, and just a tinge of blush. Satisfied with her make-up and hair, Hermione walked to her closet.  
  
"This is the tough part." She muttered, running her fingers over various articles of clothing. She picked out a simple, but delicate black pantsuit, with a light pink undershirt.  
  
"This'll have to work." She put her outfit on, then loosely braided her hair. She grabbed a bagel, ready to leave.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called, walking over to her roommate's door. There was an undefined grunt, that Hermione could barely understand. "Look, I'm leaving for my meeting with Dumbledore, okay?"  
  
Another undefined grunt came from one of Hermione's best friend, Ginny Weasley a 23 year old, short-tempered, and fiery- mouthed woman, also the sister of Ron Weasley, another of Hermione's good friends.  
  
"See you later, Gin! And, oh, there's some coffee left in the pot if you need some later."  
  
"Mhmmughn." Came a response.  
  
Hermione merely smiled, and walked out the door. Hermione had no idea why Dumbledore had wanted to see her. There hadn't been a threat of any kind in a while, at least that she knew about, and being a reporter, she knew a lot. Hermione brushed off the thought, and saved it for later. She stepped quickly out of her uptown apartment, and locked the door behind her, then apparated to Witch Weekly offices.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Hermione." A pretty blonde woman called, as Hermione walked through the small, but busy building towards her office. "I thought you were coming in late today?"  
  
"Hey Marine, well I decided I needed to stop in before my visit to," Hermione searched for an excuse. "My dentist."  
  
"Okay, well, here's your next assignment." She handed her a paper.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione called and kept walking, skimming over the letter from her editor. "The Top Ten Wealthiest Wizards or Witches. Strange assignment." She said to herself.  
  
She slowly opened the door to her office, and absently tossed the her bag on her desk, and plopped into her comfy chair. She rocked back and forth reading over the next priority in her life, nibbling on her bagel. She ran her index finger down the paper, stopping at a list of names.  
  
1. Gregory Hoffiern- Owner and creator of PlayWizard- Worth about  
116,376,890 Galleons  
  
2. Harry Potter- Seeker for Puddlemore United- Worth about 75,456,000 Galleons.  
  
3. Marion Werthy- Son of the inventor of the Firebolt- Worth about 44,560,450 Galleons.  
  
4. Mariah Rolinsky- Heir of the Rolinsky fortune- Worth about 64,576,000 Galleons  
  
5. Draco Malfoy- Heir of the Malfoy fortune- Worth about 102,470,000 Galleons  
  
6. Susan Kerovitch- Lead Singer of the Weird Sisters- Worth about 105,380,900 Galleons  
  
7. Pauline Gessep- Owner of Gessep's Ball Gowns and Accessories- Worth  
about 39,495,000 Galleons  
  
8. J.K Noling- Author of the Barry Rotter series- Worth about  
106,392,495 Galleons  
  
9. Anita Brown- Owner of a Anita's Home Style Newts, a chain of  
restaurants throughout London- Worth about 36,849,000 Galleons  
  
10. Jackson Humbridge- Heir to the Humbrigde fortune- Worth about  
65,890,000 Galleons  
  
"Wow, talk about being able to retire early." Hermione said to herself. "No wonder Harry never worries about a job." Hermione was surprised nonetheless, though, she had had no idea Harry had become so wealthy; but then again, he did get plenty of rewards and publicity after finally conquering Voldemort. Harry deserved it.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need, to be late" Hermione again glanced at the clock with distaste, which now read 7:57. She grabbed her bag quickly, and apparated for Hogwarts.  
  
- - -  
  
"What? Professor Dumbledore, what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore began calmly, "We need you for this job, you're the best qualified."  
  
"Best qualified for what, spying on people?" Hermione nearly yelled.  
  
"Look, you don't understand. . ."  
  
Hermione stared aghast at her old Headmaster. There were a million of jobs she could be 'qualified' for, she knew, so what on earth moved this man into thinking she was cut out for this. This was for experienced Aurors, not her.  
  
"You'll only be working at the Mafloy residence for a month, two at most." Dumbledore pleaded with his eyes. "Just until we know for sure." He trailed off.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Hermione paused. "You want me to go work at the Malfoy Mansion, which, by the way, is an outrageous idea in the first place."  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore tried to interrupt.  
  
"And," Her voice got louder, sarcasm filling her every word. "And, see if he's still involved with Dark Arts?"  
  
"Hermione," He tried once again.  
  
"No, no, this is the best part." Hermione almost smiled. "Disguised as a maid?!" She let out a quick laugh, and waited for Dumbledore to smile, laugh or show any sign that this was some sordid joke. And of course, he didn't laugh. In fact, he looked quite grim.  
  
"Oh Gods, you're serious. You're crazy Professor Dumbledore, purely nuts. There's no way in Hades I'm going to do anything of the sort. And besides that, I have a job, a life. Do you think I could just drop all of that and work as a maid?" Hermione said with finality.  
  
The silence came like a wave, washing over both of them. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, as Hermione looked glared at things around his office. Dumbledore let the air he was holding in, out slowly. Then he began the persuading again.  
  
"Hermione, all you have to do is watch, and if you see anything suspicious of any sort, you tell me right away. You'd have plenty of time with other affairs of any sort, including your current job." Dumbledore spoke like it was the best idea in the world.  
  
"No, Professor. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I'm not an Auror anymore. It's in my past, and I'm sure as hell not going to bring it into my future."  
  
Dumbledore tried a different tactic. "You realize how important this is don't you? Lucius got out of Azkaban with good behavior, and lots, I mean lots, of money. I want him back in there for good. You're perfect for this, Hermione. Pretty, bright, determined."  
  
"Suck-up." Hermione muttered sourly.  
  
Dumbledore kept going. "You'd be able to get right in the midst of any situation, and they wouldn't think anything of it. You're muggle background would probably cause Lucius to brag to you about things, too, hopefully useful bits of information. And Draco knows nothing of you being in the Order, at all. He wouldn't suspect a thing."  
  
Hermione listened. "Why would they higher a muggleborn?"  
  
"Ah, that's the first test. Lucius is a changed man, correct? Would he higher a muggleborn, or not? Would he pay you the same amount as his other workers? It's the perfect trap."  
  
Hermione sighed, most likely signing her death sentence with her next words. "How much is the pay?"  
  
Dumbledore cracked a smile, and relaxed.  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly. "Professor, don't they have house elves to do housework and such?"  
  
"No, they don't have house elves, the family got rid of them after the war. Bad memories I suppose." Dumbledore said absently, looking through some papers on his desk.  
  
"But Professor, Draco would never ever let me in his house. Don't you recall? Worst enemies? Mudblood? Ferret Face?" Hermione look imploringly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually, I think he'll find it quite funny, and pleasing to have his favorite muggleborn at his beck and call, scrubbing his floors, don't you Miss Granger?" The silky voice of Professor Snape came out of nowhere it seemed, sending shivers of distaste up Hermione's spine.  
  
Hermione turned to the least- friendly of professors, and acknowledged his presence with a curt nod. "Nice to see you Professor Snape."  
  
"Ah, Severus, I was wondering when you'd show up." Dumbledore stood suddenly, and handed Hermione a paper. "You're instructions, and the address, my dear."  
  
"Wait! Why couldn't they use their own magic to clean their house?" Hermione searched for one more excuse to get out of her ordeal.  
  
Dumbledore spoke without looking at her. "Well, one, Lucius is prohibited to use magic in his house or at any other premises for another six months, he's on, how do you say parole? And also,"  
  
"And also," Snape broke in coldly. "Malfoys don't do housework."  
  
Hermione looked at them both gravely, as Dumbledore put his hand on Hermione's shoulder..  
  
"I believe in your intelligence, my dear. You'll do wonderful. And know, Hermione, I trust you." He said quietly in her ear.  
  
Hermione nodded, and slowly stood up.  
  
"This is a spell that will connect us directly if there are any mishaps. Prende mien luma. An easy incantation to remember. You'll see a bright light at the end of your wand, and I'll appear. Easy enough." He said offhandedly, and smiled his grandfather smile.  
  
"Right. Prende mien luma." She spoke quietly to herself.  
  
"There's also a cook, and butler who are each," Dumbledore paused, finding the right word. "'Working', for us, Hermione. You'll go to them for any questions or small problems that arise. They'll be expecting you."  
  
Hermione inclined her head to both men, and walked quickly out of his office. How could she say 'no' to Dumbledore? Especially when he was counting on her for something important like this?  
  
-  
  
Whoa! I'm writing again. Tis like a breath of fresh air! Woowee! Well, anywho, I feel more for this story than any of my others, and I think it might actually go somewhere on this site. Likkee, getting 2 reviews! Woo! Heh, Just kidding. Hopefully I'll get more than that, which YOU can help me with! Love ya'll! 


	2. The Malfoy Manor

"You have to what?" Harry Potter stared at Hermione, trying hard to understand the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Herm. You can't be serious. Dumbledore would never do that. He knows what Draco was like during school." Redhead Ron Weasley said skeptically, sipping his drink thoughtfully.  
  
The famous trio had met up at a new and upcoming coffee shop in Hogsmeade to discuss Hermione's predicament. The ebony colored tables, and buttercup yellow walls was a cozy atmosphere, and it calmed Hermione's nerves slightly. Hermione had owled both of the men, to get their opinions on her new assignment for Dumbledore, and so far it hadn't gone so good; neither Harry nor Ron were helping.  
  
"I know, guys. Trust me I'm not happy about it one bit." Hermione bit her lip, stirring her drink carefully.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started out hesitantly, "Dumbledore has done a lot; for all of us I mean, and I could see why he expected you to help." Harry trailed off, and Ron picked up.  
  
"He was always there for all three of us, Herm." Ron said, echoing Harry. "And I think you should do it for him. It's not like it'll kill you."  
  
"We're talking about Malfoy here." Hermione said harshly, but softened her voice at seeing the look on their faces. "Okay, okay, you're both right. I'll do it, I just won't be very happy about it."  
  
Harry smiled brilliantly. "Knew you wouldn't let old Dumbledore down, Herm!" He patted her shoulder. "So when do you start this mission?"  
  
"Two days, a.k.a. Thursday." Hermione said, her voice wreathed with annoyance.  
  
"That's not too bad, you can get started on you're assignment for work," Harry smiled cheekily. "Interview me first."  
  
"Right, like I really have time to do anything of the sort. If the Malfoys are anything like I remember Draco Malfoy being, then they'll be working me like a dog." Hermione stood, throwing a couple of dollars on the table. "Look, I need to go think, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Giving each of them a quick hug, Hermione exited the coffee shop.  
  
"Wait until she knows the truth. About the prophesy." Ron said, after making sure Hermione had left. He took another swig of his drink.  
  
Harry nodded. "'Until sworn enemies fall in love, and the snake and lion are brought together." He trailed off, leaving the rest of the prophecy un- said.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Do you think this'll work? Hermione and Draco, I don't think it's possible."  
  
"I do. Anything's possible here, where magic surrounds us."  
  
-  
  
The next day was bright and beautiful, and Hermione itched to go out and breathe in the sunshine. She wanted desperately to roll around in the grass. But it just happened she had a lot of work to do. At the moment she was composing a letter to Mariah Rolinsky. She knew it would be hard to meet up with the woman seeing as she was constantly out of town, God knows where, but she was going to try. Surely the publicity opportunity would attract the woman enough to meet with her.  
  
"Dear Miss Rolinsky," Hermione muttered, her quill moving across the page. "I hope to meet with you in Hogsmeade. No, no, scratch that."  
  
After about 15 minutes the letter was finished, and Hermione was pleased. At least one thing went right in her life. She sighed, and got up. She walked out of her office and down the hall to the Owl's Office, as it was called. Slowly opening the door, she looked inside. There were about 15 owls snoozing on racks attached to the walls. She grimaced as she looked at the ground, where bones of rats and mice were scattered. She didn't bother stepping inside. Hermione heard a soft "Hoot" and looked up, finding one her favorite Witch Weekly owls, a peanut-colored female, named Marcella.  
  
"Come here Marcella. I have a letter for you to deliver." Hermione gave the letter to Marcella, and smoothed out some of her fur. "Take care of it, and thank you." She watched as the bird flew out of a window.  
  
-  
  
It was the morning of her interview with the Malfoys, and Hermione felt sick. It wasn't an illness, but she felt like she was about to vomit, anyway.  
  
"I don't know why you're going to do this if you don't want to." Ginny said, bringing Hermione a cold cloth. Hermione took it gratefully, and put it on her forehead.  
  
"I have to Gin. Dumbledore is counting on me, and it didn't help that Harry and Ron are totally on his side about it."  
  
"Of course they are, and I understand why. Dumbledore has done a lot."  
  
"Oh come on." Hermione quickly interrupted Ginny; she knew exactly where the conversation was going.  
  
Ginny looked surprised. "What?  
  
"Nothing." Hermione stood up, ready to take a shower.  
  
Ginny followed her as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hermione you sulked all day yesterday, just come on and take on this challenge with your head up. Maybe you can set off a couple of dungbombs under his bed."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked bitterly. "I'd be the one cleaning it up."  
  
Ginny sighed, trying hard not to give up. "Hermione the pay is great."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and closed the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a few Gin."  
  
--  
  
Hermione glanced at her clock, and flinched. It was already 10:00, and she was supposed to be at the Malfoy's around 10:30. She quickly threw on some black pants, a light blue shirt, and her black robes over them.  
  
"Why don't you wear this?" Ginny asked, holding up a beautiful emerald green robe.  
  
"Why can't I wear what I have on?" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Well." Ginny paused, looking pointedly at the tear on the hem of her robe.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione shook her head and headed for the door.  
  
"I can't let you go out in that." Ginny muttered. She was big on fashion, which you tell from her flowing, colorful robes. She pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Hermione's back. "Furve un Instret."  
  
Hermione froze; her right hand rested on the doorknob, ready to open the door, the other at her side. Quickly, Ginny ran up to her, and deftly took off the horrid robe. She replaced it with the green one, and magicked a different shirt along with it; the new one was simply black, though it complimented her curves, and had a revealing neckline, at least for Hermione's standards. One of Hermione's arms flinched slightly, and Ginny knew the spell was wearing off. A minute later, Hermione was glaring at Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did, Weasley?" Hermione asked slowly, feeling her face for anything out of place.  
  
"I don't thin so, Herm. What do you think I did?" Ginny asked inocently playing with her shirt.  
  
"Where'd my robe go?" Hermione gasped out. Just noticing the different texture and color of her beloved robe.  
  
"It went where in belongs."  
  
"Ginny! That was a my favorite robe!" Hermione looked around the room. "Where'd you put it."  
  
'Nowhere." And with a flick of her wrist, Hermione's hair came out of its usual braid and flowed down her back. "Much better."  
  
Hermione fingered her hair, prepared to put it back on. "Ginny, you're making me late. Now I have to get changed, and fix my hair."  
  
"Uh uh, oh no you don't. It's already 10:20. Just stay the way you are. It's a nice change."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione threatened.  
  
"I owe you one." Ginny smiled smugly, opened the door, and pushed Hermione out.  
  
Hermione turned quickly to make a retort, but the door was already shut. Extremely tired, not to mention annoyed, Hermione apparated to Malfoy premises.  
  
Hermione felt the earth stop spinning only moments later, and when she opened her eyes she was standing before iron gates, almost 8 feet in height. In the middle there was a large "M" with a snake wrapped leisurely around the lines. She pushed slightly, but the doors didn't open.  
  
"Umm." Hermione looked inside; there was no one around. Before turning around she noticed a red button. "What is that?" she muttered to herself. Cautiously she pressed it.  
  
"May I help you?" A strong, male voice rang out around her.  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm here for an interview with Narcissa Malfoy for the maid job." Hermione said, not sure if he could hear her or not.  
  
"The gates will be opened in a moment." The voice said briskly.  
  
Hermione said okay, and waited impatiently for the gates to open. 'They can't even accommodate their guests properly. Have to wait out here for no goddamn reason. Come on!" The thoughts shifted around in her head. Finally she heard a creaking, as the doors opened. She stepped gingerly inside and looked around.  
  
"Wow." She whispered. Now she had a really good look at their house, and courtyard. It was magnificent. The house was huge, an intimidating black, with sharp angles. But the courtyard and gardens, that was something to be admired. It was the complete opposite of the Manor, soft, light, airy, feminine. It was gorgeous, but strangely complimented the masculinity of the house. Hermione walked carefully along a stone pathway, several meters away from the door. She passed pathways branching off from the main one and she couldn't help but wonder where they went. She looked to her right, and caught sight of a white gazebo. Finally she made it to the doorway, and not quite sure she was doing the right thing, knocked on the door. Almost immediately it was opened to show a man suited in black robes.  
  
"Hello, Miss. I'm guessing you're here for the job?"  
  
Hermione was immediately struck by how handsome he was. He had dark brown eyes and hair, a prominent chin and nose, and extremely white teeth. Growing up with dentists as her parents, Hermione always inspected a person's teeth on instinct.  
  
"U-uh yes." Hermione stuttered, and the butler's, she assumed he was the butler, smile grew bigger.  
  
"Come this way Miss." And he held the door open for her.  
  
"Okay." Hermione followed behind the butler in a comfortable silence for quite a while. They went along passages filled with portraits of different generations of Malfoys; each one seemed to glare at her, and many, many doors. 'How could anyone work here?' she wondered to herself.  
  
They walked a little longer, and suddenly stopped in front of a large door, and a portrait of a striking blonde.  
  
"You wait here, Miss." The butler trailed off, waiting for her name.  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ah, yes. I'll go see if Madame Malfoy is done with their previous interviewee. He knocked softly, and Hermione heard a faint, "Come in." She waited, nervously toying with her robes, and pulling up her shirt. She hadn't realized how much it revealed. The door opened suddenly, and a beautiful redhead walked out. Actually it wasn't really walking; it was more like sashay. Hermione nodded, and the woman merely glanced in her direction.  
  
"Right." Hermione muttered, and the Butler walked back out.  
  
"They're ready for you, Miss Granger."  
  
"They?" Hermione thought silently, but walked cautiously inside anyway. Almost immediately, she met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. No one else could have such beautiful eyes, even when they were cold, and obviously filled with confused hate.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mudblood?"  
  
- -  
  
Bwahahaha! A cliff! Wee! Kind of. Well, anyway, this chapters okay, but I'm more excited about the next one, and the next one, and the next one. It goes on forever! Review you guys! :) Love ya. 


End file.
